1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event reminder system and more particularly pertains to reminding a user of the time for an upcoming event, the reminding being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of event reminder systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, event reminder systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reminding a user of an upcoming event are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an event reminder system that allows reminding a user of the time for an upcoming event, the reminding being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the event reminder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding a user of the time for an upcoming event, the reminding being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved event reminder system which can be used for reminding a user of the time for an upcoming event, the reminding being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.